Galactus (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Galactus= |-|The Lifebringer= Summary Galactus was originally an explorer named Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed by the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 3-B, likely 3-A | 2-C, At least 2-A with the Ultimate Nullifier | At least 2-A Name: Galactus, The Eater of Worlds, formerly known as Galan | The Lifebringer, The Seeder of Worlds Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable, originally male Age: Predates the current Universe, though now technically beyond time Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Being, Force of Nature, Embodiment of the Balance Between Life & Death | Embodiment of Rebirth & Renewal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Galactus is a force of nature, an aspect of reality necessary for the existence of the universe), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Not even Death can claim Galactus, and Galactus is capable of regenerating from complete physical annihilation), Reality Warping (Stated by Reed that his mere presence can alter reality), Spatial Manipulation (mere presence bends and reshapes the fabric of space around him), [[Time Manipulation] (Galactus' existence bends time, influencing the past, present and future simultaneously), Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over energy, be it physical, cosmic, spiritual, magical, or mental), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, able to convert physical beings into many things such as an insect or even as pure energy), Physics Manipulation (Can bend, alter, and defy the known laws of physics), Perception Manipulation (As Galactus has no true form, every being perceives him the best way their limited mind can comprehend), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can erase all emotion from one's soul, making them completely subservient to his will), Mind Manipulation (Possesses telepathic powers which rival, if not completely surpass that of a Skyfather such as Odin), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories with a gesture or touch), Illusions (Can create powerful illusions even when being light-years away from his target. Created a functional illusion of the entire planet of Zenn-La), Absorption (Can convert entire planets and stars into Cosmic Energy to devour them. Can absorb all forms of energy. Can devour souls), Telepathy (Works across light-years), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others across light-years, or even alternate realities), Telekinesis (Can move even Solar-System sized constructs, or entire galaxies), Shapeshifting & Size-shifting (Can alter his shape at will, shrink to minuscule scale, or grow to the size of a Galaxy), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to such an extent that he can halt, and revert the gravitational flow of a black hole), Antimatter & Dark Matter Manipulation (Through tech), Healing, Power Nullification (Can strip people of their powers), Can Paralyze people, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense when the universe is about to get in danger, can perceive individual atoms across the universe, hear the falling of single leaves on planets lightyears away, can feel every thought and every emotion in the souls of entire populations, is able to perceive Thanos even when the Titan used the Infinity Gauntlet to conceal himself), Exists in and can attack his enemies in countless layers of existence (Physical, mental, spiritual, astral, abstract, etc.), Existence Erasure (Through the Ultimate Nullifier), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The combined telepathic power of Professor Xavier and Magneto does nothing to Galactus), Matter Manipulation (Not made of matter, nor anything tangible), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a Soul/Heart), Possesses all the abilities of the Silver Surfer on a vastly higher scale Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Even after being stripped of almost all of his sustenance by Thanos and Annihilus, left in a state of near-starvation, Galactus was capable of unleashing an energy wave which destroyed at least three Solar Systems and showed no signs of stopping, ultimately wiping the galaxy clean of the Annihilation Wave. However, Galactus had absorbed some of the energies previously drained from him before releasing the energy-wave, meaning that while still weakened, he wasn't quite starving anymore) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Fought against, and overpowered Odin. Odin and Galactus when fighting agreed to hold back out of fear of destroying the known universe when they once fought. Future Galactus' battle with King Thor affected entire galaxies. Doctor Doom with Galactus' power easily defeated the forces of Earth and Asgard, including Odin). | Multi-Universe level (Annihilus would transform Galactus into a bomb capable of destroying both the Earth-616 Universe, and the Negative Zone. Fought against, and stalemated The In-Betweener. Stalemated Agamotto. Fought against Four Celestials, and ultimately defeated them with the help of Adult Franklin Richards. Nearly destroyed the 616 and Ultimate Universes by tearing a hole through them. Merged with the previous iteration of Eternity), At least Multiverse level+ with the Ultimate Nullifier (The Ultimate Nullifier erases its targets on every level of existence, making it so that they never existed in the first place, and sending them to Oblivion. The Ultimate Nullifier was used to erase Abraxas, and recreate the Multiverse) | At least Multiverse level+ (Holds the heart of the 6th Multiverse within himself, being described as a "Brother to Eternity", and being capable of perceiving infinite universes simultaneously, and even that such was a limited fraction of his true perception. Did battle against the Death Celestials) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far swifter than his Heralds) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from the likes of Odin) | Inaccessible (Exists beyond regular Space and Time, on the same level as other Abstract entities) | Inaccessible Lifting Strength: At least Pre-Stellar (Scaling from his Heralds) | Variable, up to Galactic via sheer size (Grew to the size of a galaxy) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Galactic+, likely Universal | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Survived blows from Zeus empowered by the Chaos King) | Multi-Universe level (Trades blows with Abstract Entities on his level of strength. Considerably stronger than Ultimate Gah Lak Tus, which can survive a Big Bang Missile) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike | Infinite Range: Multi-Universal, At least Multiversal+ with the Ultimate Nullifier | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Variable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Galactus needs to feed on planets to sustain himself, if he goes for more than a month without eating a planet, he will grow weak and eventually die. | None notable Key: Poorly Fed | Moderately Fed | Well Fed | The Lifebringer NOTE: Galactus Respect Thread Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2